Reputations
by Tace
Summary: Ginny Weasley has a plan. It involves Draco Malfoy. Sometimes plans don't go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related names that you recognize are copyright JK Rowling.  
  
Thanks to Rory_9, Drama Queen and Meelie831.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Reputations  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ginny! Ginny!" A Gryffindor to her left said as she nudged her sharply in the side. Startled, Ginny sat up.  
  
"Miss Weasley," came the silky voice in front of her, "What is the potion supposed to look like?"  
  
"Uh, liquid?" she replied meekly.  
  
"I am sure that most of the worlds, scholars would agree with you, but would you mind being more specific?" He looked at her for a moment but she didn't reply. "I will take that as a no." Snape turned and swept to the front of the class.  
  
"Wow, you got off lightly," whispered her friend, Ceriden Cate, "You couldn't get detention if you tried!"  
  
The casually made comment seemed to strike home, and Ginny was surprised by how much it affected her. Good girl, Ginny. Perfect girl, Ginny, she thought to herself. In the spur of the moment, she stood up and shouted, "Professor Snape!" He turned to look at her with a mixture of anger and surprise.  
  
"I think the potion should be purple, with orange stripes."  
  
"Sit down Miss Weasley. You missed your chance to impress us all with your knowledge...rather lack of it."  
  
Ceriden smiled. "Told you," she said smugly.  
  
Ginny sighed. Was she really such a good girl that she couldn't even get a detention from Snape? Snape gave out detentions for breathing. "Professor Snape!"  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"I've changed my mind; I think the potion should actually be yellow, with pink dots," she tried to stop her voice from shaking.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I am seriously concerned for your health. Perhaps a visit to Madam Pomfrey is in order?"  
  
Just give me detention, she screamed inwardly.  
  
Ceriden tried to control her giggles and Snape glared at her. "Perhaps, Miss Cate, you will find a detention funny, also?"  
  
The smile quickly left Ceriden's face.  
  
"See me after class."  
  
"That's not fair," complained Ginny, when Snape wasn't listening.  
  
Ceriden looked at her. "You're right, it's not! It's you that should have detention."  
  
"I'm destined to be Ginny, goody-two-shoes, forever."  
  
"Spare me the violins. If you're that desperate to change your reputation then get in touch with someone else's inner evil."  
  
"Who?" asked Ginny sceptically.  
  
Ceriden looked thoughtful for a moment. "Malfoy."  
  
"Draco Malfoy? Are you insane? That is such a cliché. Good girl Ginny falls for bad boy Draco."  
  
"Yes, but you won't be falling for him. You'll be using him to shake off your good girl image."  
  
"I'm listening..."Ginny sounded intrigued.  
  
"You get Draco to go out with you, then you dump him. Voila! Instant bad girl reputation."  
  
"He would never go out with me. I'm just Ginny, the female Weasley."  
  
"Well, we can work on that," Ceriden looked Ginny over; "though it may take some time," she smiled.  
  
"I don't know, it sounds a bit cruel. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."  
  
"Rule number one. Always put yourself first."  
  
***  
  
Ginny waited for Ceriden after class. "What happened?" she asked as a sullen faced Ceriden emerged from the classroom.  
  
"He complimented me on my excellent work during the lesson."  
  
Ginny looked surprised. "But I thought..."  
  
"Ginny, I'm joking! He gave me detention."  
  
"Oh," said Ginny, as she started to walk away.  
  
Ceriden grabbed her arm. "Let's walk back this way," she said, as she pulled Ginny in the opposite direction, "I fancy a change of scenery."  
  
"But the Slytherin common room is down there. Oh," she said, her friend's idea suddenly dawning on her, "the Slytherin common room is down there. I really don't want to do this."  
  
"Look, do you want to change your image or not?" said Ceriden in frustration.  
  
"I guess so," replied Ginny, quietly.  
  
"Then come on!"  
  
Ceriden practically dragged Ginny towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked an uneasy Ginny.  
  
"We try to look as natural as possible," said Ceriden with confidence.  
  
The two girls stood awkwardly outside the common room in complete silence, ignoring amused looks from Slytherins.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous," said Ginny, as she started to leave.  
  
"No, wait," hissed Ceriden and tried to stop Ginny from moving.  
  
Ginny tried to pull away, and fell on the cold ground.  
  
"Ow," she said as she lifted her head from the floor. She was greeted with the sight of a pair of exquisitely polished shoes. She traced the shoes up to the owner. "Ceriden?" Ginny asked, slightly confused. She was worried she may have banged her head-hard. A hand reached out and helped her to stand up.  
  
"Try not to clutter the hallways, Weasley," said a smooth voice.  
  
Embarrassed, Ginny mumbled a thank you, and watched as Draco and friends sauntered into the common room. Ceriden was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'm going to kill her!" muttered Ginny 


	2. Chapter 2

Red faced, Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Ceriden was sitting innocently in the corner reading a book. She would have had Ginny convinced had the book not been upside down. "Hi, Ginny," said Ceriden sweetly, looking up from the book, "what happened to you? I thought you were right behind me." The look on Ginny's face told Ceriden it was no use. "All right. I saw Draco walking up the corridor and thought it would be a perfect moment for you two to be on your own."  
  
"Ceriden, he was with a group of Slytherins, how could we have been on our own?"  
  
"OK, so the situation wasn't perfect, but it was a start!"  
  
"Yes. Yes it was, because falling flat on your face is incredibly attractive."  
  
"Well, he helped you to stand up and that was ever so romantic."  
  
"He helped me to stand up because I was in his way."  
  
"Don't be such a cynic."  
  
"I bet they're all talking about me now," Ginny groaned.  
  
"That's a good thing. Come on," Ceriden said, standing up, and linking arms with Ginny.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the dungeons," Ceriden replied casually.  
  
"What? No way! Haven't I suffered enough humiliation for one day?"  
  
"Don't worry; we're not going to the Slytherin common room. We're going to see Snape."  
  
"Oh. What!? Why would I want to do a thing like that?"  
  
"To get you a seventh year tutor because you're having trouble in Potions."  
  
"Are you ever going to give up?"  
  
"No," smiled Ceriden, "Not until we get some results. This is all for your benefit."  
  
"Perhaps when I'm a 'bad girl', the first thing I should do is drop irritating friends," teased Ginny.  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
Both girls made their way back down to the dungeons. Ceriden hovered a bit at the start of the long bleak corridor.  
  
"Having second thoughts?" asked Ginny, "because I have no problem with turning back."  
  
Ceriden took Ginny's arm. "No, come on." Taking a deep breath, Ceriden knocked on the door of Snape's office.  
  
"Yes?" was the agitated response.  
  
Ginny, looking petrified followed Ceriden into the office.  
  
"Miss Cate, what have you come to torment me about now?"  
  
"Ginny." She pulled Ginny next to her. "Ginny is very, very shy."  
  
"Your point please, Miss Cate. I haven't got all day."  
  
"Ginny has been having trouble in Potions. She's not the sharpest quill in the box," Ceriden added in a hushed tone, as if Ginny wasn't there. Ginny gave Ceriden a stunned look, but Ceriden continued, much to the amusement of Snape. "She would really appreciate a seventh year tutor. You saw what she was like last lesson, poor thing."  
  
Snape looked at Ginny. "Are you able to speak for yourself, Miss Weasley, or do I have to give you tutoring details via your secretary?"  
  
"No, err, I can speak, sir."  
  
"Are you having trouble in Potions?"  
  
"Yes," she replied reluctantly.  
  
"Very well. Mr Malfoy is probably best qualified to give help with Potions. I will arrange it with him."  
  
Ceriden laughed triumphantly and Snape glared at her. "And your tutor, Miss Cate, will be Mr Longbottom. Though the roles may be reversed..."  
  
"But..." protested Ceriden, "I don't need a tutor!"  
  
"That, Miss Cate, is debatable. Now excuse me, I have the rest of these papers to mark." Ginny and Ceriden headed towards the door. "And I will see you in detention tonight, Miss Cate."  
  
"What a cheek," said Ceriden, when they were safely in the corridor.  
  
"You deserved it," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, at least we got one good result. Quality time with a certain Mr Malfoy for a certain Miss Weasley to rebel."  
  
"Great," muttered Ginny.  
  
"You must remember to act uninterested."  
  
"I'll try," said Ginny sarcastically.  
  
*  
  
Ginny daydreamed as she strolled across the grounds to the castle. Ceriden was with Neville, so she had decided to go for a walk. All peaceful thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt "Weasley!" Oh no, she thought to herself. She turned to see Draco and assorted Slytherins walking towards her. He pushed a book into her hands. "Read this." Then he walked off. 'Potions made easy, by Clifford Notesi.' She felt like a complete fool, and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Neville Longbottom going over detailed Potion notes with her best friend.  
  
"Help," mouthed Ceriden.  
  
"No," replied Ginny, smiling.  
  
"Ginny!" It was Ron.  
  
"Hi, Ron."  
  
"What did Malfoy want?"  
  
"Oh, he's my, err, tutor for Potions."  
  
"Malfoy? Tutor? Ha!"  
  
"I would have been happy to tutor you," said Hermione, sitting down next to Ron.  
  
"Snape assigned the tutors. I didn't get a say."  
  
Hermione looked at her sympathetically. "Well Draco's good at Potions, just ignore his attitude."  
  
Harry walked over. "Hey guys."  
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Hi, Ginny."  
  
"Hi," she replied meekly.  
  
"Malfoy's been assigned as Ginny's Potions tutor. She's not very happy." Ron updated Harry.  
  
"Well, I didn't actually say I was unhappy..." Ginny began, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Malfoy helping someone has to be seen to be believed."  
  
"Harry," scolded Hermione, "We always knew that Draco had a heart."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed and the three continued to talk over Ginny's head, as if she wasn't there. She felt like a baby, but they would notice her, soon enough. Ginny got up and walked over to Ceriden. "Neville, I need to borrow Ceriden, it's really important. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"No, of course not," mumbled Neville, "Ceriden, we will pick up on chapter 103 tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks for saving me," said Ceriden as they left the common room.  
  
"I didn't do it for your sake. I've decided to give this whole new image thing a try. I'm sick of being treated like a baby."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked an amazed and slightly scared Ceriden.  
  
"To find Draco Malfoy." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione watched as Ginny left the common room. "Is Ginny all right?" she asked Ron.  
  
"As far as I know, yeah. Why?"  
  
"She just seems a bit quiet, and she left in a hurry."  
  
"Probably had to go and see Malfoy and that's enough to cause anyone stress. How come I've never been asked to tutor? I'm completely offended."  
  
"Perhaps when you grasp the art of learning yourself, you will be able to pass on that knowledge to others," she giggled.  
  
"That's not funny. Anyway, who are the head students this year? You would think it would be one of us wouldn't you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I think both head girl and head boy are from Hufflepuff."  
  
"What a waste. We've done so much for the school. It's not as if we have been anything less than model students."  
  
"I'm thinking that those chosen have led relatively normal student lives," Harry guessed.  
  
"Oh well, their loss."  
  
***  
  
"Ginny, where are we going?"  
  
"To the dungeons. Your favourite hang out."  
  
"I think I've used up all my cupid powers today," Ceriden protested.  
  
"Good, because they weren't much help," she smiled.  
  
"I'm starting to feel like a Slytherin," Ceriden continued moaning.  
  
"As opposed to...?"  
  
"Hey! Though I would look good in green..."  
  
"Ceriden!"  
  
"OK, OK, I'll be quiet."  
  
Ginny walked straight over to the Slytherin common room where Goyle was loitering outside.  
  
"I need to see Draco."  
  
Goyle looked at her as though she were mad and didn't move.  
  
"Fetch your m a s t e r," Ceriden added slowly, as though talking to a three-year-old. Ginny shot her a warning look.  
  
"It's really important," Ginny added.  
  
"This I have to see," Goyle mumbled as he went inside the Slytherin common room. He returned moments later, without Draco. "Draco is currently busy."  
  
"Then I'll wait," she replied, sounding braver than she actually was.  
  
Goyle shrugged and went back inside the common room, leaving Ginny and Ceriden on their own.  
  
"Listen Ginny, maybe we should come back later. We could be here for ages otherwise."  
  
"You don't have to stay," said Ginny quietly.  
  
"No, it's just that, I feel kind of responsible for this. You don't have to go through with it if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to and you're not responsible for it."  
  
"Frogging chocolate, I completely forgot!" said Ceriden suddenly, "I have detention. Sorry, Ginny."  
  
"It's OK. You had better hurry up before he gives you another detention." Ceriden ran off towards Snape's classroom and Ginny sat down against the wall. I'll just close my eyes for a bit, she thought, I could be here...a while.  
  
"You have a stalker. Congratulations."  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to the sight of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, and quickly closed them again. Draco turned to Pansy. "Leave us a minute."  
  
"What?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Draco gave her a look not to be argued with.  
  
"Fine," she spat, and walked off.  
  
"Weasley, I know you're awake. So what do you want?"  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and stood up awkwardly. "The book," she said quickly, "It wasn't helpful."  
  
"And?" asked Draco impatiently.  
  
"You're supposed to be my tutor."  
  
"Not through choice."  
  
Ginny stared at the ground and Draco sighed. "Which part of the book didn't answer your questions?"  
  
"The chapter."  
  
"Which chapter?"  
  
"The one in the book."  
  
Draco stared at her as if assessing her level of sanity and if he should move away slowly.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she said quietly, as she started to leave.  
  
"Weasley, wait. I'm not going to let you go running back to Snape and make me look bad. Meet me tonight at the Astronomy Tower. I have some other business there," he smirked.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered.  
  
"Oh and Weasley, don't follow me around. It's not good for my image."  
  
Wishing the ground would swallow her up whole, Ginny walked towards Snape's classroom to see if she could see Ceriden. She tried to get her attention, but Ceriden was too busy scraping indescribable green goo off the desks. Ginny tried not to think what it could be and instead headed for the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't sure exactly what time qualified as 'tonight' so she decided to head over to the Astronomy Tower as early as possible. After an hour of polite chit chat with Neville, who was eager to discuss the maturity Ceriden demonstrated when she asked for a tutor, she made her excuses and left, only to be confronted by Ron.  
  
"Ginny, about earlier..."  
  
"Ron, I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If Malfoy's giving you trouble I'll..."  
  
"He's not giving me any trouble. Everything is fine, honestly."  
  
"OK, well just make sure he doesn't try any funny business..."  
  
"I have to go, I'll see you later." Ginny left and walked slowly to the Astronomy Tower. It wasn't a place that she frequented. She could hear noises and make out a light under the door, of the top of the tower. Opening it, she walked in on Draco and dark haired Slytherin girl kissing.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said blushing.  
  
The Slytherin girl giggled.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock, Weasley?" Draco snapped. "I'll see you later," he said turning his attention to the Slytherin girl, running his hand through her hair. As she passed Ginny on the way out, she looked her over and laughed. "Have fun, Draco."  
  
Ginny stood frozen to the spot.  
  
"Do you want help or not?" asked Draco impatiently.  
  
She walked over to him and sat down. "Was that your girlfriend?" said Ginny quietly.  
  
"No, that was my Thursday appointment."  
  
Embarrassed, Ginny pulled some notes out of her bag. "I'm finding the um, Swirly Potion difficult." Swirly Potion, she thought to herself, what in the name of Merlin was that?  
  
"The Swirly Potion..." repeated Draco slowly, "How about we concentrate on a real potion for now?"  
  
He started to talk about the Memory Potion and Ginny contemplated her next move. She put a hand on his knee as if by accident and quickly moved it away. "It's so cold up here," she shivered moving closer to Draco.  
  
Draco looked at the thick winter robes Ginny was wearing, plus the heavily knitted cardigan on top. "Perhaps you should wear more," he observed, before turning his attention back to potions.  
  
Running out of ideas, and feeling thoroughly embarrassed, Ginny stretched out her right arm, and let it fall against Draco's shoulder.  
  
Irritated, Draco put the notes down on the floor. "Weasley, what are you trying to do? This?" he said as he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Completely taken aback, Ginny pulled away and muttered something incoherent. Reaching for her notes, she headed for the door. "I have to go," she said quickly.  
  
Draco laughed as he watched her leave, "Tutoring is more entertaining than I thought it would be." 


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny hurried away from the Astronomy Tower. What had she done? Flustered she made her way out into the grounds, despite the pouring rain. The cold water, splashing against her cheeks failed to make them any less red. Eventually she took a deep breath and decided to return to the castle, leaving a trail of wet footprints.  
  
"Ginny, what's the matter? You look like a drowned rat," said Ceriden, who was pacing up and down outside the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Draco, we kissed, by accident," Ginny blurted out.  
  
"You accidentally fell on his lips?" asked Ceriden in disbelief.  
  
"It was a mistake; I can't go through with this whole stupid plan. I'm going to tell him I don't want a tutor anymore."  
  
"Come on," said Ceriden pulling Ginny into the Gryffindor common room and pushing her towards a chair. "Sit."  
  
Ron, who was talking to Neville, took that moment to charge over to his sister. "Ginny, mum sent us some...hey, what's wrong? You look like a drowned r..."  
  
"Nothing is wrong. She did not kiss Draco Malfoy," Ceriden replied seriously.  
  
Ceriden put her hand over her mouth as Ron looked at Ginny.  
  
"What?" asked Ron, the tips of his ears turning purple.  
  
"I mean, she didn't kiss Draco Malfoy because, that would be a silly thing to do. She doesn't like him or anything. He's really ugly with his beautiful blond hair and ice blue eyes. It's all part of a, ow..."  
  
"She drank something strange in Potions. Ignore her," interrupted Ginny, whilst nudging Ceriden sharply.  
  
Ron looked at them both for a moment, then continued with his message. "Mum, sent some new jumpers because of the bad weather. There's one for you too, Ceriden"  
  
Ceriden looked scared. "Um, that's really nice of her, but I still have the other eight that she sent me-last week."  
  
"Didn't you lose them all," asked Ginny mischievously?"  
  
"I, er, no. They're still, um, somewhere. I have to er, go to bed now. Really sleepy." Ceriden yawned dramatically, got up and quickly left.  
  
Ron smirked then he handed Ginny a package. "Here they are."  
  
"Thanks," said Ginny. "I should get some sleep too. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Gin..." he said as she walked away. "You didn't really kiss Malfoy did you?"  
  
"Do I look that stupid?" laughed Ginny nervously, as she headed for the dorm. It had been a stressful day.  
  
***  
  
"I'm starving," moaned Ceriden, as she and Ginny headed for breakfast.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be after all those sweets."  
  
"I understand why you're not hungry. You're in love," teased Ceriden.  
  
"I am not," Ginny snapped.  
  
"Oh my gosh, there he is. Act normal," squealed Ceriden.  
  
Ginny turned to see Draco walking towards the Great Hall with his arm around Blaise Zabini.  
  
"I'm going to go and tell him now." Ginny went over to him before Ceriden could stop her.  
  
"Draco, I need to talk to you."  
  
Draco looked annoyed. "Excuse me a moment Blaise." Blaise frowned as he went to walk away, so he turned back and kissed her on her forehead. "Missing you already, Zabini," he winked. Then he walked over to Ginny. "Weasley," he said pulling her away from the crowd of students heading for the hall. "I told you not to follow me around."  
  
"I'm going to tell Snape I don't want a tutor anymore," she said quickly.  
  
"I can't let you do that."  
  
"What?" asked Ginny surprised.  
  
"I'm not satisfied that you have learned enough," he said matter of fact.  
  
"But why? You said you didn't want to be a tutor!"  
  
"I don't, but I feel it is my duty, as a tutor, to teach you something."  
  
Ginny started to get annoyed. "Go back to your Friday appointment," she muttered and walked back over to Ceriden.  
  
Draco shook his head and laughed to himself, 'Friday appointment?' he thought as he returned to his Friday morning appointment.  
  
"How did it go?" asked Ceriden.  
  
"Awful. He's being really difficult."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't understand. I told him that I didn't want a tutor anymore, but he said he couldn't allow that."  
  
"If you want to get rid of Malfoy, you'll have to speak to Snape. There's still time to go and see him before breakfast."  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Ceriden, who kept her fingers crossed behind her back.  
  
"No, it's OK. You go to breakfast."  
  
Ceriden breathed a sigh of relief. "See you in a bit," she said as she ran off into the hall.  
  
Ginny made her way down to Snape's classroom. It was becoming a very familiar route. Taking a deep breath she knocked on his door and went inside.  
  
"What is it, Miss Weasley?" asked Snape without looking up from his writing.  
  
"I, I, don't want a tutor for Potions anymore."  
  
Snape looked at her.  
  
"Ah, yes. Mr Malfoy came in to speak to me earlier. He said that you haven't been turning up for designated tutoring sessions, and when you do, you are insolent and leave early. You will continue to go to your tutoring sessions, Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny stared at Snape for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Yes, sir," she eventually mumbled, then she headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh and Miss Weasley, detention tonight at eight."  
  
Ginny closed the door and slowly walked along the corridor. What had Draco been saying about her?  
  
She had lost her appetite but she went to the Great Hall anyway.  
  
"How did it go?" asked Ceriden, as Ginny sat down.  
  
"He gave me detention," Ginny replied quietly, still in shock.  
  
"I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." Ceriden flung her arms around Ginny and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Well I'm glad somebody is pleased because I'm not."  
  
"This is what you wanted...detention, the whole 'bad girl thing' remember? The plan is working."  
  
"I suppose so," muttered Ginny.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," said Ceriden, putting her hand on her heart. "My little Ginny's all grown up." She looked as though she was about to cry.  
  
"Ceriden, you sound like my mum."  
  
"Speaking of your mum..." said Ceriden quietly as an Owl came swooping into the hall, dropping a red letter in front of Ginny.  
  
Ginny felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
"You had better open it."  
  
Ginny picked it up, her hand shaking. "DETENTION? DETENTION? FOR SIX YEARS YOU HAVE BEEN AT HOGWARTS AND NEVER DID I THINK MY OWN DAUGHTER WOULD GET DETENTION. THIS IS THE KIND OF THING I WOULD EXPECT OF YOUR BROTHERS GINNY,BUT NOT OF YOU. AND MAKE SURE YOU TURN UP TO YOUR TUTORING SESSIONS, OR ELSE YOU WILL HEAR FROM ME AGAIN!"  
  
Ceriden patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. At least you've got detention with Snape, and he's pretty sexy when he's in a bad mood."  
  
Ginny looked up, the whole hall was watching her in amazement. Then she looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco smirked at her, then turned to talk to Blaise.  
  
"Holy acid pops," said Ceriden slowly. "He knows."  
  
"How could he know? I haven't told anyone!"  
  
"Well, I only told a few people..."  
  
"Ceriden!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"You never do. No wonder he still wants to be my tutor. He's going to get his own back." Ginny got up from the table and headed for the door.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Shut up, Ceriden." Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table as she left. Draco wasn't going to win. No way. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny rushed outside to the fresh air. She had suddenly lost her appetite and could no longer face the happy chatter in the Great Hall. Hearing footsteps she turned expecting to see Ceriden. "Look, go away Ceri..."  
  
"Hello, Weasley," Draco cut in.  
  
"Leave me alone," she said quietly.  
  
"Sorry, I can't do that. I've arranged for you to have a tutoring session in the Potions classroom in half an hour."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I'm your tutor," he said smirking. Then he turned and without another word, left her standing there.  
  
Not wanting to return to the Great Hall, she decided she may as well go to the Potions classroom straight away. When she got there the door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open and went in where on one of the desks lay three small bottles. There was also a note. 'Weasley, I may be late, start without me, Draco.'  
  
She picked up the first bottle which was slightly red in colour. "Well," she said quietly, "since this is about making potions I suppose I had better mix them. Then maybe I will be finished before Draco even gets here." She poured the contents of the red bottle into the second one which was a pale blue. The liquid turned green and started to smoke. Without stopping to think she quickly poured some water over it. The water managed to quench the flames but left the liquid looking rather yellow. Hearing voices in the corridor she knocked over the third bottle in distraction.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Snape appeared in the doorway. Draco stood behind him.  
  
"I'm mixing the potions," she said quickly.  
  
Snape stared at her as if she were mad, then his eyes fell on the bottles. His face paled as he rushed to the desk. "No, these took years to make! What have you done?"  
  
"I, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Draco left me a note..."  
  
Snape snatched the note from the desk and read it out. "Dear Miss Weasley, please accept my apologies, I may be running late. It is of the utmost importance that you do not touch any of the potions until I arrive for they are very precious. Yours, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"It didn't say that," said Ginny helplessly.  
  
"It's here in black and white, girl!" Snape snapped. "Not only did you ignore the note that Draco was kind enough to leave you, but you also ignored the labels on the bottles."  
  
'Labels?' Ginny thought to herself. She looked at the bottles and saw bright yellow labels with black lettering saying 'Fragile. Do not touch.' In smaller letters, which she suspected were only visible to her, appeared 'ha ha'.  
  
"They weren't there either," Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Miss Weasley, please do not try and talk yourself out of this with such pathetic excuses."  
  
"Ginny, it's OK," said Draco softly as he stepped into the room. I explained to Professor Snape that you were angry with me because your mother sent you a howler and that you may try and take your revenge. Obviously you were going to try and get me into trouble by ruining these potions. I completely understand. Please don't be too harsh on her, Professor. I must accept some of the blame."  
  
"Nonsense," replied Snape. "Ginny is old enough to take responsibility for her own actions."  
  
"But, sir!" pleaded Ginny.  
  
"Draco, you may go. Ginny, I haven't the patience to discuss this further. I will deal with you at you detention tonight. Now leave!"  
  
Ginny run from the classroom, tears streaming down her face. "Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered. 


End file.
